Rising Angels and Fallen Sisters
by LovelyEndingsAndLateStarts
Summary: "She could not remember a time when she had not considered the dangers of her mischief. He could not fathom the consequences, and together they set out amongst the wild forest of district twelve." What happens when Katniss is taken and Prim is reaped? Sorry I just loved Prato so much I couldn't resist . ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT.
1. Prolouge

**Hey people of the inter-web this is my first shot at fanfiction, I know it's kinda short, but hey, not everyone's perfect. . Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She could not remember a time when she had not considered the dangers of her mischief. He could not fathom the consequences, and together they set out amongst the wild forest of district twelve.

"Gale." The girl sputtered stopping at the usual rock.

"What?" The boy answered still moving towards the unknown destination.

"Let's just stop here."

"It's only a little bit further Catnip." Gale huffed turning around.  
The girl glared at the use of her nickname.

"C'mon. There's more game." The girl rolled her eyes. They already had two rabbits, three squirrels and a rather large wild dog.

"I'm stopping here join me if you want."

"I'll be back really soon." Gale padded off softly further into the woods.

She sat down on the large boulder, thinking over the previous days happenings. Gale had found an "amazing" hunting spot early that morning while Katniss had swam in the lake. Everything had been nice and calm, though a noticeable thickness hung in the air. The upcoming events weren't exactly pleasing.

The annual 74th Hunger "Games" were vastly approaching, and with the "Games" comes the highly sinister and disagreeable Reaping.

She sighed trying to rid herself of unpleasant thoughts, without progress. She still found herself brooding about them; and brooding often got her nowhere, just succeeding in more worrisome thoughts she could not be bothered with at this point in time. She owed it to Prim to be brave, it was only her second reaping and her sweet little Primrose didn't deserve such a fate as this. Though, if thought about no one deserved the burden or the fate of this gruesome murdering prospect.

Katniss sighed again, sinking further into the cold stone. _So much for tranquility. _She thought bitterly as Gale came stomping through the forest screaming.

"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" He screamed a vein popping out in his neck.

Katniss rolled her eyes smirking at the sight of crazy gale, completely unaware of the approaching danger as she was.

"Move!" Gale screamed frantically coming closer.

Katniss leisurely stood up from her designated spot. She eyed Gale wearily as he closed their 100 yard difference, this was definitely strange behavior for him...

It hit her then, the sound of an hovercraft, a huge gust of wind blew her hair. Gale sprinted now only fifty feet away. Katniss turned around to see a large metal hovercraft twenty yards away, she looked back towards Gale.

Gale tripped on an overgrown tree root, hindering him useless as he toppled to the ground.

"Katniss! Run!" he roared.

A sound went through the air as a tranquilizer dart hit Katniss in the neck.

"No!" Gale bellowed , his hand slamming against the earthy soil. A claw came from the hovercraft grabbing her limp body from the ground. Gale watched, his heart and soul battered, Katniss was gone. They had taken her. They had taken his love.

* * *

**Soo that's it I hope you likey I left a bit of a cliffy :P R&R ty**


	2. Chapter 1

She sat in a state of quietude. Her eyes glue to the glowing embers of the fire. One question on her lips, _Where was Katniss?_

Prim sighed allowing her head to fall back on the thin ,thread bare, carpet. Today was the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games and she wasn't very enamored by that, she was rather upset by the fact that she could be dead within a week and never see Buttercup or Lady or mother or Katniss or Gale or Rory or Posy or Hazelle or District Twelve again, and that distressed her very much.

Prim let out another sigh. The thin layer coal dust flurried around her before falling again.

"Prim!" someone hollered. Unsteady footsteps drifted closer towards her house. She casually rose dusting off her clothes.

"Yes?"

She opened her door to encounter a wild and crazed looking Gale.

"Gale?" Prim's eyes opened wider as she took in his filthy appearance, mud and soil covered his hunting gear, he eyes had a glimmer of something Prim couldn't or wouldn't comprehend. Something deranged and out of place on such a handsome face.

Gale took in deep breaths gasping for more air.

"Wh-What..." Prim blinked, completely and utterly speechless.

"They." He took another breath. "They took her."

"Who?"

"Her, they took her... They took Katniss!" He started shaking uncontrollably.

"What?!" Prims eyes opened wider. Tears threatened to spill over her grief-stricken face.

"No." She shook her head. "No. No. No!" Her knees buckled out from under her as she hit the ground in a limp heap. "Katniss! Katniss!" She wailed aimlessly.

"Prim?" someone hollered from inside.

Gale and a distraught Prim looked around to see a frazzled woman.

"Mrs. Everdeen." Gale's grim face put the mother on edge.

"Prim? Gale? What's going on?" Gale stared at the mother, searching for words to explain.

"Katniss is gone!" Prim sobbed into her hands. She ran past her mother flopping onto the lumpy bed Katniss and she had once shared. Dread filled her at the thought of her beloved Katniss... GONE.

"Katniss!" She wailed softly into the woolen covers. A dainty hand caresses her back easing her sobs into sniffles. She looks up to see the turbulence in her mother's eyes.

"Oh mother." She sobs latching onto her shoulders. "Why?" She cries. "Why her?"

Prim's mother pats her back softly before moving away from the embrace. She comes back with Prim's best attire. Today Katniss was gone, but that was no exception... The Reaping was here.

Prim silently nodded treading over lightly to a wooden chair where the clothing lay. Her mother left her alone, heading over to the kitchen to make breakfast with leftover bread and dandelions Prim had picked earlier.

They both sat down at the worn wooden table quietly, neither wanting to break the dead silence that had seized them both.

Her mother proceeded to braid Prim's hair with tiny ribbons of velvet before ushering her out the door, towards the town square.

Fate didn't seem very friendly and today was no exception.

Prim waited patiently as they took her blood. She then patiently stood in her assigned thirteen-year olds row. She patiently listened as they show a video explaining the history behind the Hunger Games. She stared patiently as Effie Trinket tried putting on a show, and she patiently waited as Effie's hand swirled around the bowl gliding against people's lives. One of those live belonged to her... and that's where the patience stopped.

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie clicked in a high shrill. "Where are you dear?" She asks.

Prim looked around for the unlucky girl and caught Gales saddened gaze...

"Come on out." Effie commands in her shrill. Then it hit Prim, Effie meant her. Prims eyes went wide as kids threw her confused looks.

Her eyes became glossy as she made her way to the stage, one thought on her mind. _I'll meet you soon Katniss._

"And now. For the Boys."

Effie began to play with people's lives again. Her hand swished around the bowl menacingly. Her pink fingers plucked out another name.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie Squeaks out in her clicked Capitol voice.

Prim intakes a sharp breath of air, _the sweet baker boy?_

A bewildered blond hair boy makes his way to the stage. He gazes blankly ahead, tears on the brink of overflowing. Prim shakes, grief courses through her body, towards Peeta, towards Gale, but most of all her beloved sister, Katniss.

"May I present to you our tributes from District Twelve." Effie announces, fighting for a happy tone.

No one claps. A deafening silence is given as people start to slowly raise their three fingers on their right hand.

Prim looks back to the silent crowd, tears stream silently down her face, a grim line placed where her playful smile should be.

Peeta and Prim shake hands before leaving the stage. Peeta stares down at the strong little Everdeen, seeing not her but Katniss. _Where was Katniss?_

Peacekeepers lead them towards the Justice building. Prim breaks down into heart-wrenching sobs as soon as the doors close. Peeta wearily looks at her, knowing he won't be able to kill her.

Prim was carried off to her room, were the Peacekeepers left her. She cried her heart out, so vividly upset that the door of the waiting room opened half way before she heard it.

"Prim?" Gale cautiously asked, walking into the lamb's den.

The little girl looked up to Gale with blood shot eyes, his heart dropped inside him.

"Gale?" She whispered.

"Prim..."

"Can you take care of Buttercup and Lady and Mother, if... If I don't come back?" She asked sniffing.

"Prim you're gonna come back." She shook her head wearily.

"We both know..."

"Prim you will." He said with more force grabbing her shoulders.

"I can't." She looked down to the marble floor.

"Think of what Katniss would do, Prim just.."

"I'm not Katniss!" She screamed in a sudden out burst, limply slumping over in sobs.

"Do it for her. Prim you have to be strong, for your mother..." Prim looked up at Gale understandingly, Gale carried on knowing she was listening. "Your all she's got now."

A Peacekeeper entered the room dragging Gale out.

"Promise me Gale!" She screamed as he turned the corner.

"I promise!" He yelled back. The little girl sighed a little, knowing that some good had befallen her.

Prim got an unexpected visitor in the last few minutes.

"Prim?" someone asked shyly.

"Madge?" _The Mayor's Daughter?_

"I'm so sorry." Her eyes glistened as she walked up to a sitting Prim. She grabbed Prim's hand pressing something metal into them.

Prim looked up surprised.

"It's my aunt's, I hope you can use it as your token." She girl's eyes question Prim's.

Prim smiles sadly. She hadn't even thought of the item she would take to her death.

Madge smiles back as Prim gives her a hug.

"Thank you, so much." tears fall down her cheek as the quiet girl leaves.

Prim looked down at the token, a beatiful gold pin. She smiled sadly.

Peacekeepers escort the two distressed tributes to the train. Reporters trail behind them, asking stupid and superficial questions.

The two enter the train in a solemn silence. Peeta looks up slightly surprised by the lavish décor, while Prim stares in a saddened awe at the beauty of it all.

Effie chuckles softly. The only thing that gave her comfort in the tyranny of the games was the little things.

The two distraught tributes are affronted by a drunk Mentor as soon as they walk into the room.

"Hel-llo." He mutter in a drunken haze of alcohol concoctions gone-wrong.

"Hi..." Prim began shyly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Haymitch spat stumbling off to his room.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Effie smiled reassuringly at a hurt Prim.

Peeta scowled. "Always?"

"You know what, why don't you two freshen up and take a nap? Dinner's at seven." Effie hollers walking off down the hall Haymitch had just stumbled to.

Prim and Peeta glanced at each other and shrugged. Confused and disheveled they made their way off to find their rooms.

Prim took a long shower. Of course figuring out the buttons could take an army and a half, but she coped. She ended up smelling like cinnamon and apples. _Like apple pie._ She thought happily, before the grief hit her again.

She found Peeta and Effie in a light banter about cake and etiquette. Haymitch drowning in his sorrows.

"Hi Primrose!" Effie holler in a excited Capitol accent.

"Prim."

"What?"

"Call me Prim." She replied, sitting down next to Haymitch and across from Peeta.

An Avox came in with a cart of food and delicacies.

"Eat up!" Effie exclaimed excitedly, doing the exact opposite. She talked on about the capitol and how they'd love it while Peeta and Prim exchange looks.

After Prim gorged herself on chicken and something delicious called hot chocolate, Peeta started questioning.

"So Haymitch," Haymitch looks up surprised at the audacity Peeta had to speak to him. "Any advice for us... you know... on how to stay alive?"

"Yeah, here's some advice." Haymitch chuckled grimly. "Stay alive." Something icy hung in the air as Haymitch stared at Peeta before reaching for his glass.

Peeta knocked the glass off the table. The glass smashed against the wall, a caramel looking liquid dripped down the red fabric.

"That's velvet!" Effie wailed aimlessly.

Haymitch reached for another glass, Prim's eye's flashed. _For Katniss._ She squealed inwardly as she stabbed the knife into the table.

"Oh! That's Mahogany!" Effie wailed again. Haymitch chuckled darkly again, awakening from his drunken haze.

"It looks like we've got some fighters this year."

Prim peered over at the knife that had laid inches away from his hand groaning inwardly again.

"You." Prim looked up expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Can you throw it?"

She sighed, only once had she thrown a knife, in an effort to get a high growing herb for her mother. It had failed though she had the herb, Gale had to go up and grab the knife for Prim afterwards.

"Yeah?" _I might as well try, nothing to lose..._

Prim picked up a carving knife and threw it at the velvet wall. It elicited another gasp from Effie and a laugh from Haymitch as it dug deeply into the fabric.

Peeta gazed at Prim in awe.

"How about you?"

"Me?" Peeta asked worried.

"Yeah you." Haymitch grumbled.

"I can bake."

"That's it?"

"Yea..."

"No it's not." Prim argued defiantly. "You're the strongest boy in the school. I watch you carry loads of flour every day, that could help in the arena." Peeta looked at Prim questioningly, _What was her motive?_

"I think we may have a fighting chance." Haymitch mumbled. "Listen up. I'll make a deal, don't interfere with my drinks and I'll stay sober enough to help. Got it?" He paused. Prim and Peeta nodded furiously. "Got it." Haymitch grumbled lurking off to bed.

Prim sighs along with Peeta. Effie ran around frantically, trying to fix what we'd done.

_Tomorrow was going to be a very long day... _Prim thought exhaustedly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I had a major writers block, I promise to post at least twice a week from now on. :) I hope you like it. FYI Cato will probably be in the next chapter. Also I may start doing POV's soon, maybe... -.- **

**Weelll any who... ENJOY!**

* * *

District Eleven, The Reaping

"Rue Nimblewill"

The escort had actually said her sister's name. Glister Trifle, to be exact, the newest edition to district eleven. And a truly evil conniving Capitol elite.

Abelia Nimblewill now sat on a plush couch, in a lavish room, somewhere in the District Eleven Justice Building.

There she sat, held in custody... District Eleven's first volunteer.

"I'm sorry." Her monotone voice rang. She watched as a hysterical Rue was taken away, her four siblings trailed behind Rue. Grief stuck to Abelia, like iron to a magnet.

Abelia couldn't afford to get upset though. Crying was not an option. She would not go down known as a failure nor a weakling, not when Rue was watching...

Someone else entered the room. Abelia looked up vacantly.

"Belia?"

There stood her one and only real friend, a girl with dark satiny skin, and dark daring eyes framed with thick black hair.

"Rosa?" The girl carefully moved closer.

"You're gonna win." Rosa whispered, "You have too."

"No..." Abelia shook her head, "No I'm not."

Tears threatened to spill as Rosa pulled Abelia in for a hug. "I promise to take care of them." Rosa pulled back to look at her beloved friend.

Abelia nodded, knowing that Rue and her other siblings were one step closer to being safe.

"Thank You."

The room became unnaturally quiet.

The two girls looked up as a Peacekeeper opens the oak door.

"Miss." He latched onto Rosa's arm, pulling her away.

"You've got to will Belia! You've got to!" Rosa became hysteric, her brow furrowed in an attempt to hear an answer.

"I know." She yelled back. _I know._ But both knew it wasn't possible.

Rosa left.

Her best friend had left in the most rambunctious manner, but still... she had left.

Now... Belia just felt empty.

The girl sat in her room brooding over her losses, and concluding that all she had was gone. One thing managing to stay behind, her pride.

Peacekeepers came, stirring her out of her earlier grief. They began to move forward, roughly pulling her up and out of the Justice building.

"Wait!" The Peacekeepers hesitated before stopping. She had spotted a metal chain underfoot of one of her "guards".

Belia squatted down, pulling a chain out from under a Peacekeeper's foot. There, on the end of a chain, sat a glass Abelialeaf and a glass Rue, entwined at the stems. It was Rue's most prized possession.

Their father, a glass blower, had made the necklace before his death, the "accident".

A single tear trickled down her cheek.

The Peacekeepers pushed her along, past the City Hall, past the towns square, and past the school she rarely attended. Not once did the silent girl protest. And not once did they attempt to speak to her.

But one thing was decided...

Abelia was only dieing at one person's hands,

her own.

* * *

District Twelve, The Train

The darkness covered the land like a blanket in the winter, making him feel like the last man alive.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?" He looked up for the owner of the clicking Capitol accent, Effie Trinket.

"Hurry on it's show time!"

"Will Prim be coming?"

"No."

"Haymitch?" He heard he laugh.

"I'm afraid not." Peeta groaned inwardly, it was so like them to leave him for Effie. Sacrifice was another name for it, his piece of mind for theirs. Not like Effie wasn't nice or anything, she just was a little to upbeat for something so cynical.

"Hurry Up." Peeta groaned again.

"Sure thing..." he mumbled, tearing his gaze from the darkened window.

He watched silently as two unearthly announcers bantered back and forth about this year's Hunger Games.

Then it began.

One by one they watched the other Reapings, the names called, the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. He examined the faces of the kids he would have to kill, or more likely be at the mercy of.

A few stood out to the duo.

A frightening boy whom lunged forward to volunteer from District Two. A sly, deadly looking girl with bright red hair from District Five. A boy with a crippled leg from District Ten. And the most distinguished of them all, a sixteen-year-old beauty who stepped forward in place of a little girl from District Eleven. She had light brown skin and dark forest green eyes. She reminded Peeta of Katniss, though this girls striking features left him breathless. Effie could only stare with awe at a natural beauty. The girl mounted the stage and the spell was broken.

Last of all, they showed District Twelve.

Prim being called, the dead silence as one more innocent thirteen year old got called to her death. This missing chair, for Haymitch hadn't even tried to attend. The tears in Peeta's eyes as his death was chosen.

Peeta watches intently as he and a fearless Prim shake hands. Effie cries over the disastrous state her wig had been in. The program cut to the anthem before the show ended.

Effie Trinket sat, horrified by the state of herself on the "special" day.

Effie huffed, pouting as she laid back against the velvet couch.

"Haymitch really should show up once in a while. He obviously has something to learn about common courtesy!" Effie huffed.

"He probably passed out somewhere." Peeta laughed, exasperated. "Probably still was drunk."

"Yes." She hissed, "Isn't he always?"

Effie huffed once more, moving out of her seat and marching away.

Peeta stifled a yawn as he leaned back into the armchair. _The clever retorts could wait until tomorrow... _he thought, nodding off into deep sleep.

* * *

**Sooo... How was it, please giv me feedback :D R&R I can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay First off, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated... I hate to make up excuses but, Highschool is a pain. I hope you like this extra long chapter, Please forgive me. I'll try to do better.**

**Love,**

**LEALS :3**

**P.S Enjoy, and R&R**

* * *

District Eleven, The Train: Day 2

"Abelia!" An fake voice hollered. Abelia groaned, rolling over to cover her ears with a silk pillow.

"Go away!"

"Come on! Chop! Chop! We've got lots to do." Purple fingers grabbed at the sheets.

"No!" Abelia grunted pulling at the covers.

"Come... On!" The Capitol woman known as Glister tugged at the covers, trying to wake the rude tribute.

The two continued to grumble incoherently, both trying to win their unbecoming tug-of-war.

"Stop this!" The purple tinged woman screamed giving a final hard tug. Abelia held on fast. A violent ripping could be heard. The sleep deprived tribute was showered in light, and the purpled Capitol elite, wrapped in a scrap of silk.

"Oh!" Glister sobbed looking at the damaged silk sheets. "Do you know how nice these were? The thread count? Oh! Oh no! This is silk!"

Abelia sat up in awe as the evil conniving back stabber broke down over bed sheets.

The girl tip toed around the sobbing purple woman. She slowly walked down the wall, clad in super short silk pajama shorts and a silk top that only hit her navel.

"Belia?" The girl stopped short, mere feet away from the dinning cart.

"Thresh?" She choked, becoming aware of her lack of clothes. The girl slowly turned around to meet the eyes of a cold and collected Thresh.

Everyone thought he was nice, that he was caring, but she knew the real side of him. That was part of the reason she had become best friends with his sister, Rosa. Because they both knew what he had done, the unspeakable actions, how twisted he really is...

He looked over her smirking. Belia shrunk at the broad boy's brazen gaze.

"I'm gonna go eat." She squeaked.

"Same." he grumbled brushing past her. Abelia shivered considerably. _That was a close one_.

Thresh had done things before. He had killed people. He had murdered a Peacekeeper and gotten away with it. Rumors whispered around the tables of hungry District Eleven citizens told about his tyranny. He was an actor though, he could act nice and caring, while slowly plotting your demise... And only those brave enough to withstand him have ever truly understood this. Only Rosa and Abelia... and they were terrified.

It didn't surprise anyone when he was reaped. It wasn't by default, they had put him in here hoping to get rid of him. Praying he wouldn't come back. The only one who wanted him back was

his Grandma Bergenia and she wasn't exactly all there.

Abelia sighed stepping in after him.

"Thres..."

She stood in the doorway of the dinning cart, watching Thresh "charm" his way into their escort's heart.

"Bellya!" Thresh exclaimed, laughing heartily. The girl cringed, moving backwards. Slowly exiting the room, as she was, she smiled weakly.

"Hi." she squeaked. Moving backwards another step. "Um..." She looked over to an angry glare followed by a blazing smile from Thresh.

"Heh. Um.. I'm not.. um.. hungry... So... Yep." She mumbled, exiting the dinning room.

"Oh well..." She heard Thresh laugh again. His haunting laughs made her cringe as she stumbled off back to her room. If he ever caught her alone, she was toast.

The girl shut the door, sighing as she did. She was hungry... starving almost. But her life was worth more than a meal. And if it meant sitting on silk sheets, locked in a room gnawing on her thumb, so be it. But she was determined to die willingly at her own hands, not a psycho's.

Abelia flopped onto the neat bed, the ripped silk no where to be seen. She closed her eyes willing for sleep to come, but it never did. Instead she stayed motionless, mimicking sleep, hoping for a few quiet moments to call her own.

The train shuddered, slowing to a stop, and successfully waking Abelia from her peace.

She sat in the silk sheets, still not wanting to leave, for fear of seeing Thresh, instead she ransacked through the drawers of clothes set out before her. Settling on a light cotton t-shirt and gray sweats, she sat back down on the bed. Waiting for Glister to come and take her away.

* * *

District Two, The Remake Center: Day 2 

"Shit!" The first word out of his mouth as he sat down in the chair three hours ago. He had been waxed, scrubbed, plucked and scrubbed some more. But still, he couldn't reach what his Prep Team referred to as "beauty base zero".

"Sorry." The one known as Glower, a woman with spiked neon yellow hair and bright red markings where her cheeks should be, yanks yet another patch of hair out of his leg.

Cato growls in response.

"Were almost done." Another coos from behind.

"Shut Up!" He groans, clenching his jaw in agony. He had tried to be quiet, but these people and their high pitch squeals weren't sitting right with him.

"Just a few more." Glower grumbled in her silly Capitol accent.

Cyber, a skinny man with bright orange eyes and frosty hair, starts to snip at Cato's hair again.

"Your hair... Oh your hair." He whispers moving around like a fly.

"This is the last one!" Glower shouts, she brings up a huge piece of fabric, lathering on tons of wax. Cato groans inwardly as she pats it down on his chest.

"On three." She shouts over the noise. "One, Two..."

_R-i-i-i-p!_ Cato gritted his teeth, furious with it all.

"I thought you said on three!"

"Well... I changed my mind." She squeaks out. "Blast!" She calls over a larger woman with shocking pink eyes and pink skin.

"Yes?"

"Nails."

"Okay." The pink woman nods, clucking about which color, and what's what.

Cato sits quietly, simmering. Put out by the agony and irritation, that Enobaria and Brutus were putting him through.

"Done!" The Prep Team squealed, prancing about excitedly.

"Great." He muttered, refusing to look in the mirror. Instead, he watched as the prep team danced out the door. Leaving him stark naked, in the middle of a room by himself. He pulled on a robe laid out beside the station, waiting for his stylist to decide his fate. This outfit decided whether he sinks or floats. Definitely the latter.

Cato straightened attentively as the door reopened. A violet colored man with brown hair stood before him. In the man's arms, he held a gladiator costume.

"Shall we?" The man asked, motioning towards the gold costume.

"Sure.." Cato answered, sighing, at least he would be presentable.

"Marvelous."

* * *

District Twelve, Opening Ceremony: Day 2

"Prim?" He questioned. She stood silently, in a trance.

"Prim!" She still stood motionless.

"PRIM!"

The girl blinked, awakened from her comatose. She watched the world around her, Peeta, screaming in her face, Capitol people bustling around her. But she wouldn't, couldn't move. It was real now. This confirmed it. She was only moments away from confirming her death. And she couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't do a thing about it. But she wanted to.

"Yes Peeta?"

"Oh um..." The boy stuttered. "Just checking to make sure..."

"Okay." Prim smiles, walking off into the sea of people.

"Yeah okay." Petta grimaces at his lack of believeability.

Prim was tired. She had spent two hours with her Prep Team and another with her stylist. Not saying that she wasn't pretty, no, far from it.

She was beautiful, in a innocent angel type of way. And Cinna, a man with only gold eyeliner, her stylist, saw that. She wasn't perfect, but the glowing make-up and padded bra's created that. The unethical, unimaginable essence of youth, that the brilliant Cinna had capture with one beautifully dark leather dress, and delicate taste of braids and curls.

Cinna and everyone else who witnessed her could agree she was beautiful. But she didn't care, she just needed some air.

"Fifteen minuets!" A capitol Voice screamed over the loud roar of voices.

Prim rushed towards the only possible door. The stairs.

"Prim!" Someone shouted from behind.

"Fourteen minutes!"

Prim pushed through the door, climbing stairs. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. He head was a jumbled mess, and it took all of her strength not to scream. It was official, she needed air and space.

She sprinted up the stairwell, eerie echoes all around her. She hit a dead end.

The door read 14th floor.

She twisted a knob slowly, hoping it would be the roof.

Her wish was granted, a large, refreshing gust of wind blew her backwards, causing her black lace train on her gown to flap about.

Her laugh filled the stair well as she stepped through onto the stone roof. Shouts and cheering could be heard from bellow. The sky above crackled with newly lit fire things, thing she'd never seen. It was magical...

"You shouldn't be up here."

Prim froze. She hadn't thought of the trouble, the pain she could get from this excursion.

"Please don't te..." She pleaded turning around, but falling silent. In front of her stood a large boy, no, boy wasn't the right word, a large golden man. He grasped a metal sword. Clad in armor and gold he was a thing to be revered and revered he was.

"Tell?... Now why would I do that?" His smoldering gaze took hold of the sight, while his taunting words terrified this girl, this person...

"Primrose Everdeen." He smirked. Yes, his memory was impeccable, he had actually payed attention during the reaping.

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered. _Stay strong. For Katniss. Stay strong. _She cleared her voice. "I was just leaving."

She moved forward. Strutting past him with as much spirit as she could muster.

"As was I _princess_." His hand shot out gripping her wrist tightly. He smirked, a dangerous tone in his voice. _This was going to be fun._

Prim met his eyes courageously.

"Let go." She tugged at his grip. Causing it to only grow stronger.

"No." He glared back viciously.

"Yes." She held his gaze, refusing to give in.

"No." He grumbled holding on tighter. Prim let out a tiny whimper of pain. He smirked, his grip becoming even stronger.

"Let... Go." She was now shaking other hand shot out taking the sword from his grasp. She brought her knee up, connecting with his groin as the but of the sword did with his head, simultaneously.

Cato's hand retracted and he fell to the ground.

A stream of curses followed. Prim stood, looking at him once more before running towards the stairs. She was going to be late.

She stumbled down the stairs, hearing the angry man's footsteps not far behind.

Prim stumbled through the door and into chaos. Capitol elites with silver headset's shouted, sprinting around.

"Find the girl and the boy now!" A white haired woman shouted.

"One minute!"

"Cato! Prim!" Another green woman shouted.

"I'm here!" She shouted stepping forward. The green woman grimaced.

"Where were... never mind... just get to your district."

"Sorry." Prim mumbled, running over to a furious Peeta and worried Cinna. Haymitch was all of the above.

"Finally deciding to show up are we?"

"Haymitch I'm sorry."

"You'd better be..." He waved his finger aimlessly, like a drunkard.

"Just get on the chariot." Peeta spat, looking down from the metal contraption.

"I'm sor..."

"Just get on." Peeta retorted with disgust.

"Peeta."

"Sweetie, let me help you up." Cinna cut in. He hoisted her up into the metal chariot.

"Thank you."

"There you are!" Peeta's stylist, a worried Portia, exclaims. "Cinna. I've got it." She waves around a large metal canister.

"Thirty Seconds!" Prim looked over to see an irritated Peeta.

"Are you stupid?" He whispers angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He mutters turning away from her hurt eyes.

Cinna hustled around, adjusting her black lace train. Voices rumbled around her, but she didn't hear a thing. Prim's eyesight refused to stay in focus, and her body refused to work.

"Three seconds. Two Seconds, Show time!" A Capitol voice clicks excitedly, drowning out other noises.

Prim watched helplessly as the doors opened. Capitol One's chariot headed out with two lavishly dressed tributes. Two exited after them with two golden giants. Then Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, and finally Eleven, a Giant dressed in overall's and a beautiful girl in a slightly revealing garb only describe as mother nature herself.

Prim shook. The voices and unnatural screams of the Capitol elites pounded in her ears. Cinna shouted, a tickling sensation grew on the back of her neck, Cinna came around, lighting her crown of black on fire.

_Relax._ He mouthed. But relax she did not. Peeta roughly grabbed her hand as she was showered with a brilliant white light.

_This is it, no backing out now._

* * *

**So.. How was it? a little cliffy, some action? Was it up to par? I hope it was. And I'm sorry to any Thresh Lover's but I just couldn't resist a chance for another twist. R&R Thanks! :)**


End file.
